wikiofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
History of Wiki
User:BrandonPhD Herein lies the secrets to the foundation of Wiki Of Stuff. This is a full account of how Wiki Of Stuff came to be and the great controversy surrounding the website. This is the Wiki Of Stuff Wiki Team who bring to you chaos in your time of dire need: * Brandon PhD (Brandon Townsbeginning) - Leader of the Revolution Of Randomness, possible founder *Ligatine (Chase Thanksgiving) - Designer, assistant to the Leader *Jo Face (Joseph Bitch) - Most fucked up human being ever, possible founder *Epic Win (real name unknown) - Jo Face's partner in crime who has been MIA since the site's rebirth. Wiki Of Stuff History According to Brandon Townsbeginning, he was a student at Transylvania High School and shared a class with former user Segal The Furon where Brandon would troll the fuck out of various websites and harass people under a user name "Jo Face" that was eventually changed to "Jo Bitch". All of the websites that they used eventually kicked them off for violation of user policies and trolling. One day, Brandon sat there scrolling and trolling around on Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Wiki when he noticed a button at the top of the screen that said "Start A Wiki". And lo, Wiki Of Stuff came into existence. Chase Thanksgiving, a friend of Brandon, became FASCINATED with Brandon's creation. He eventually became the head designer of Wiki Of Stuff under the user name Ligatine. The validity of these claims is often questioned, as it is debatable whether or not Brandon and the character known as "Jo Face" are the same person or completely different entities. Many theorists and alcoholics suggest that Brandon has a split personality, and that his second personality manifests itself as Jo Face. Brandon's Evil Plan An aspect of Brandon that has been questionable for quite some time now is his sanity. He claims to have developed a plan to conquer the world with his website. He would use it to gather up followers and win them over to a "world beyond all human perception" known as the World of Quesodilla. He will then lead his followers to an uprising he dubbed the "Revolution Of Randomness" against all those who rejected his "world". This revolution has not happened yet, but Brandon has predicted that it will take place within the next two years. Controversies With such an inappropriate website, there is always an ocean of contraversy that surrounds. However, when a website feeds on chaos, there can never be too much controversy. Jo Face One fine day in the middle of your mother's legs, Jo Face reported on a blog that "Brandon is a extremly shady billy gote. I hope he gets raped in the a$$ by Kenan Tomson nex time he trys to eat KFC." (sic) and that he and Brandon are seperate entities entirely. He also claimed that Brandon and Chase had "stolen" his website, referring to Wiki of Stuff. This made Wikia users shit the bed, as nobody had ever considered the possibility that Jo Face and Brandon Townsbeginning may not have been the same person. In an interview, Brandon claimed that "Jo Face is telling the truth; we are seperate entities. Although, I do deny the thing about me being a billy goat." It has not yet been confirmed whether or not this was a hoax or if Jo Face and Brandon are actually two seperate beings. The Internet Viral War It has been speculated that Wiki Of Stuff was the source of a virus that caused computers to spew semen and caused the Internet Viral War. The virus was supposedly attatched to a page entitled "Its hard". However, the virus was never traced to its original source, so it remains unknown as to wheater or not the website was responsible. Chase Is A Dumbass After Chase Thanksgiving turned a paper about the controversy behind violent video games in to his English teacher and received a score of -42%, he, his teachers, and his companions realized that Chase was in fact a dumbass. Brandon realized that Chase's posts to Wiki Of Stuff were ''not ''a work of comedic creativity, but Thanksgiving's attempts to demonstrate his "superior" knowledge to the Internet world. He then succeeded... by failing..."I will rule the world and epicly fail" Chase said. Further evidence of Chase's dumbassness: *Chase claims to have read a book that "sucks" on a scale of one to ten. *He ran into the locker room, took off his shirt, and swung it around, proudly showing off his tatoo of an upside down penis. *Chase is a member of stupidcore band Screams Pete, along with Brandon. *He went to the sex store, and climbed on top of a shelf and exlaimed, "I'm so sexy that you should sell ME!!!"... *and then asked the clerk how to wear a leopard skin condom because he "wanted to be like Adam Lambert." Future Wiki Of Stuff will soon own ALL stupidity in the world, which will be used for the purpose of world domination. It is likely that either Brandon or Jo Face (supposing they are two different people) will rule the world by the year 2047, and hire Chase as his court jester. It is also likely that the wiki will be lead to an immensely bright future. The Wiki Of Stuff universe was formed!...